Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt
Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt ist ein Opening von Digimon Frontier. Es wird von Frank Schindel (deutsch) oder Koji Wada (japanisch) gesungen. Thema Lyrics Deutsch Fahr' bis zum Horizont; Immer weiter; bleib' niemals stehen, Denn alle Grenzen Kannst du überwinden. Das Feuer brennt in dir Und du kannst dein Ziel schon sehen, Denn du fühlst grenzenlos. Du kannst die Antwort finden. Es kommt der Tag An dem du siehst Wie die ganze Erde unter dir zerbricht! Du hast Mut Und du spürst, Dass dein Weg dich nur in eine Richtung führt; Bis an das Licht! Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist das Signal, dass du gewinnst! Deine Kraft wird explodier'n, Wenn der Kampf beginnt! Du wirst weiter bis an die Grenzen gehen Und schon bald kommt der Moment! Du bist längst bereit, weil in dir das Feuer brennt! Das Feuer brennt! Es ist das Abenteuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das Freunde niemals trennt! Das Feuer brennt! Denn wir fühl'n das Feuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das immer in uns brennt! Fahr' bis zum Horizonzt, Denn du weißt, was dich dort erwartet. Du kannst die Zukunft seh'n. Du musst ihr nur entgegegngehen. Das ist so wie ein Spiel Und die Regeln stellst du selber auf, Wenn du nur an dich glaubst Und auf deine Stärke baust. Vor dir liegt Die neue Zeit Und das Risiko scheint zu groß für dich! Du hast Mut, Weil du spürst Dass dein Weg dich nur in eine Richtung führt! Bis in das Licht! Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist das Signal, dass du gewinnst! Deine Kraft wird explodier'n, Wenn der Kampf beginnt! Du wirst weiter bis an die Grenzen gehen Und schon bald kommt der Moment! Du bist längst bereit, weil in dir das Feuer brennt! Das Feuer brennt! Es ist das Abenteuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das Freunde niemals trennt! Das Feuer brennt! Denn wir fühl'n das Feuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das immer in uns brennt! Das Feuer in deinen Augen ist das Signal, dass du gewinnst! Deine Kraft wird explodier'n, Wenn der Kampf beginnt! Du wirst weiter bis an die Grenzen gehen Und schon bald kommt der Moment! Du bist längst bereit, weil in dir das Feuer brennt! Das Feuer brennt! Es ist das Abenteuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das Freunde niemals trennt! Das Feuer brennt! Denn wir fühl'n das Feuer! Das Feuer brennt! Das immer in uns brennt! Japanisch Kusubutteta mune ni nage irero fire!! Chiheisen e kokoro tobasu nda Kara mawari no kimochi o keri agetara Saki ni iku ze Tsugi no furontia Kanau sa Kanau Hakkaten wa mou sugu da ze Dekiru Dekiru sa Bakuhatsu shite miseru nda Burn up'n go!! Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power!! Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete" Housoku nante hatsumei surya ii ndaro? Jibun katte mo tama ni hitsuyou sa Iu koto kike!! Nige dashita kunaru my heart!! Hitori datte yara nakyanannai ze Doko kara Doko e Toki wa nagareteku ndarou? Wakaru Wakaru sa Gimon wa yamanai kedo ne Get up'n go!! Kaidan o kake noboru saki ni aru jidai Takamaru kodou de get a fire power!! Giragira to teri kaese Hadashi no taiyou Makenai atsusa de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete" Gomibako o tobi koeta saki ni aru mirai Hikari o matotte get a fire power!! Giragira to moe agare Hitomi no chikara Kesenai yuuki de get a fire power!! Michi ga michiteru furontia e Hashiri tsuzukeru nda "Kimi o tsurete" Trivia *In der japanischen Version wird "Wenn das Feuer in dir brennt" von Koji Wada gesungen. Galerie Videos Links Category:Digimon Frontier Lieder Kategorie:Opening